


Cognito

by blackjack34212



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man yearns for understanding, he goes to great lengths to get it. When nothing makes sense, he fights all the harder for it to make sense. For Matthias understanding is no longer an issue, but a burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognito

**Introduction**

_“Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning.” –_ Albert Einstein

                There comes a time in everyone’s life where their goals change, something happens whether that _something_ is extraordinary or ordinary you can never be bond to one goal forever, for once you achieve it or find it to be unachievable you will find a new goal. My name is Matthias Lapointe and my goal is to understand. A goal that I thought to be noble, and a goal that I thought I wanted, one that I didn’t think would come with a burden. Understanding someone, or something, that is a good idea, and an entirely possible one. However, understanding this world and all the madness that goes on within it is something that most would say is impossible. I say that it is entirely possible, but do you really want to understand? Sometimes things are better off not being understood. It took a supernatural experience to convince me of that, so I don’t except you to _understand_.

                As a boy, both of my parents died. I wasn’t even ten years yet. I guess that’s the base of my desire for understanding came from. Confusion is a powerful thing. I still remember that night, the night where my world crumbled, and all my dreams faded. I was in my living room with my baby sitter, Emily, an old friend of my parents; she was an older lady in her fifties with greying hair and loose skin, pale as a winters morn. She was sweet, she used to bake me cookies fresh, and tell me stories to put me to sleep. She was more than a sitter; she was a nanny and a friend. Emily and I were sitting on the couch within the den, a warm room lower than the rest of the house and much darker; we were watching an old film that she said she had seen when it was first premiered. The title was Mary Poppins I had seen it before, yet I always enjoyed watching it with Emily as she always had coy comments about some of the characters. It was getting late and Emily was about to put me to bed when there was a knock at the door. As I rose from the couch the blanket that I was wrapped in dropped to the ground. A smile grew across my face as I ran to the front door my bare feet smacking the cold wood floor. As I approached the door I realized that it was pouring outside and the rain was pounding the roof, then I wondered why my parents wouldn’t just walk in? I opened the door and the smile removed from my face, there were two police officers standing in the door. A tall man with broad shoulders, whose tag read ‘Officer Daniels’ and a slightly shorter man who was much rounder ‘Officer Regan’; the taller man- Daniels took his hat off, and Regan followed suit. “Matthais?”

“Yes?” I was beginning to think up possibilities. My parents were lost, they were in trouble, or…

“Son…” Officer Daniels dropped down on to his knee on the concrete porch and placed his hand on my shoulder warmly. He gave me a smile, but one that looked forced and pained. “There was an accident tonight, and…” I was no fool, I knew what was happening, I began to tear up, but I was holding on to every shred of hope as it passed through my fingers. I lifted my head and made eye contact with Daniels. “Your parents car was hit by a drunk driver, there were no survivors.” All hope left me.

“No…” my voice was small. “Your lying!” suddenly I was impetuous and turned to run, but Emily was there to catch me. I ran in to her and threw my head into her neck and wept. That night seemed to never end. For the rest of my life I would wake up after reliving that dream. That horrible wet night. I could never move on, I could never find understanding. People used to tell me that it was unfortunate what happened to my parents.  I would just nod my head and move on. It was more pain than good to talk about it. Emily was my legal guardian written down in my parents will. She raised me as her own son. She became my mother figure.  School was particularly hard for me. Other kids in middle school would prey on my weakness of a lack of parents. They used to tease me when I got picked up by an elderly  women, Emily. I would defend her and they would just poke more fun. This made me fight back, a lot. I threw more punches than I caught;  and gave far less black eyes than I received.

High School was different. Emily and I moved out of our original home in Greenfield to Boston. Emily had received a job there. She worked very hard, coming out of retirement after receiving care of me. She was a teacher before she retired, but she was offered a job as a secretary at Boston College. I had little foresight to see the benefit that would give me in the future. I went to Christo Bay High, a local high school; the student population was so large compared to that of my previous school that I was a nobody. A nobody who didn’t have a reputation. I was able to focus on my studies and get by without making any enemies. Or making very many friends. I can imagine I wasn’t a very approachable person, with me always wearing dark clothes to not stick out and my longer dark hair and dark eyes. I was seldom ever approached. I had one friend, someone with similar taste in studies, music, and science. Kim Matthews. Kim was so vastly different from me besides our identical taste in pas times. Her bright golden colored hair, her blue eyes, tanned skin. She was model material, if she would have ever tried to present herself that way. No, Kim was too modest. I appreciated that though. I didn’t want a flashy friend. She preferred jeans and a sweater to a dress. Kim and I got a long splendidly. We had many classes together, the same lunch period and the similar ideas for the future. I wanted to major in Cognitive studies. Kim, in phycology. Almost the same thing, however, my major was more research intensive, more experimental.

After highshcool, Kim and I both got accepted into Boston College. I began my studies immediately and quickly became the protégée of my professor: Dr. Eckerd. What I didn’t know at this point was the road that I was going down by experimenting and researching in his works. If only I knew of the upcoming events, if only I knew I would receive so much understanding that I no longer want.

“ _Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it._ ” –Modern Proverb 

 


End file.
